


秘辛

by Sodedos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodedos/pseuds/Sodedos
Summary: 创伤只能用ooc治疗！很短的doi雷文雷文雷文谢谢！
Relationships: 尤弥尔/希斯塔利亚, 尤弥尔/赫里斯塔
Kudos: 1





	秘辛

**Author's Note:**

> 其实不暴力，tag是乱打预警用的  
> 只有肉和雷。不负责大脑移植手术医药费（_ _）

夏令营是事件的多发地，帕拉底高中经常流传这样的传闻。这所军事化管理的学校有拉练的传统，将全年级学生分批次带往风景宜人的郊区，美其名曰锻炼体魄，健全人格。听说某一届学生在野外胡来，被夏令营的老师抓个正着。又有某一届学生在夏令营时投湖自尽，之后几年都这项惯例活动都遭到禁除。所以，104级的学生们出发前就已经听闻教官的严苛，管制的森严。很多人甚至对此项活动不抱任何期待，临行前没有开心，只有担忧，恐惧，甚至是提前的恋家。这里所说的，绝不包括赫里斯塔・连兹。

赫里斯塔从来是无可指摘的模范学生，出身名门，家教严格，待人友善。她最好的朋友（被称作“女王的骑士”）甚至是一个贫民窟出身的怪人。所有人都敬爱赫里斯塔——即使不喜欢，也没有什么人敢找连兹的麻烦。即便是在夏令营，连兹家的人也有单人睡房，这已经是持续五十年的传统。97级荣誉毕业生弗丽达・甚至专门提点过，她最小的妹妹对螨虫过敏，所以被褥都总是要换新的。赫里斯塔的母亲是妾，她很小的时候就死掉了。

850年，104期夏令营也如期落幕。但是谁都不知道，收营的最后一夜，连兹从篝火晚会上逃走，犯下一件极其出格的错误。

睡房里。紧闭的窗帘。落地灯的昏黄灯光。赫里斯塔骑坐在她高中好友尤弥尔的脸上。

这是极少数人才知晓的秘密，赫里斯塔和尤弥尔是一对沉溺性爱的伴侣。夏令营间也试着在夜里幽会，但被教官发现。尤弥尔让赫里斯塔藏在草丛里，一个人被关了三天禁闭。  
很远的地方传来人们的高声笑语，而卧房里壁垒森严。这多少有背德的气氛。无论和尤弥尔再怎么不分你我，赫里斯塔平时戴惯了模范生面具，这时多少有些害羞。她的双腿稍微合拢了一下，又张开，露出小小的包裹着底裤的臀。尤弥尔抬头看见她的裙底，被包裹的地方倔强地鼓起，然后又柔弱地凹陷下去。两片唇的形状中间有一线浅浅的阴影，底裤边缘露出拳曲的毛发。尤弥尔喜欢闻赫里斯塔洗发水的味道，心想，好像比赫里斯塔的头发更硬一些。颜色也是可爱的金色，不知道味道是否也是椰子香气。这样想着，她呼吸了一下，几乎想这样嗅出少女的体液。

“干什么啊，变态。”赫里斯塔脸红了。她才洗过澡，还太清洁，太干燥了。

尤弥尔笑。“就当做是给骑士的奖励吧。可以吗，女王陛下？”话这样恭敬地说，手却抚摸她的大腿，像是命令一样往下摁。皮肤也凹陷。弹力的，色情的凹陷，细长的手指轻轻咬进女孩的大腿。少女呻吟了一声，坐在尤弥尔脸上。

舌面贴上去，嘴和细缝呼出潮湿的热气，感觉是两只蚌接吻。尤弥尔的舌面濡湿潮热，先是平舔，又钩子一样去钩。赫里斯塔哭了。尤弥尔在捏她的臀肉，像是在捏她的脸蛋。之前她们没有这样做过，尤弥尔也从来都很温存。她不知道原来性可以是一件屈辱的事。

“不准捏，尤弥尔！我命令你……”

手掌着肉，清脆的响声。赫里斯塔跪下去，腰塌成一张拉满的弓。

“不许，不许。”

听她反抗，尤弥尔问：“赫里斯塔，不许什么？”然后把手指伸到嘴里舔湿，摁进那道阴影的缝，又拉着底裤往上提。棉布被肉吃进去一点，水渍慢慢洇出来。赫里斯塔的水原来是粘稠的。

她羞愤：“不许这样！太脏了，你不觉得脏吗？”

尤弥尔笑：“您不觉得我脏就好了。”

  
赫里斯塔屏住呼吸，她不想被这个家伙看作可怜的乖乖女，就学着电视剧里Queen Bee坐在第一级台阶发号施令的声音，说：“好，我命令你继续，直到我说停。”尤弥尔不再说话，咬着底裤边一点点把那件贴身小衣拽下来，然后凑近她甜蜜的腿心。她刮赫里斯塔的穴，欲吻不吻，气息拂过少女娇嫩的大腿根部，然后舌尖轻轻划过，比羽毛还要轻。这样舔，又吮，吮得白皙的皮肤泛出淤红。手指撩拨耻骨，听到骄傲的女孩发出呜咽转动腰肢。她的“嗯”和“唔”都那么好听，常常是把喘息屏在气管里，不知什么时候迸发，像泉水潭里一连串的水泡。花苞的乳房，迦南的阴户，床上的女王是淌出奶与蜜的圣地。她舔她甜蜜的阴唇，描那里的轮廓，又刺进去深一层的褶皱，直到两扇唇都启开，肉珠颤巍巍地露出来。

“尤弥尔……”声音叫得人心里一紧。尤弥尔继续舔弄，偶尔停下来听几句哀求。女孩的屄好惹人怜爱，淡淡的粉红色，一张一合的。她用手指去抠挖，屈着关节在里边转动，稍微用力插弄几下就能如愿听到带哭音的胡言乱语。穴肉慢慢红肿，有一种熟透的淫乱，散发出一点腥骚气。手指带了力道，插进去是“噗叽”，抽出来是“咕溜”，翻出一点肉和水。力道越发粗暴，赫里斯塔不停地掉眼泪，她好像忘记自己可以喊停，开始小声地喊“Mommy”。

眼泪沿着脸颊滑落竟然像是珍珠。伪善的好孩子赫里斯塔，让人想要侵犯直到坏掉，心里却又不忍。孩子的一滴眼泪有海洋的重量，坠落下来几乎要溺死母亲。尤弥尔被喊得受不了，用嘴包住赫里斯塔小小的穴用力吸吮，像是要吸一朵花苞里的蜜。女孩把脸埋进胳膊，感觉阴蒂被挤在肉缝里旋转，燃烧，升上高空。

忽然她发觉会阴在被抠弄，就惊惶地抬起身子。穴和肛门之间的皮肤紧绷，像一块被拉扯的丝绸。尤弥尔的手指蛇一样灵巧……连兹家族的千金露出失水的鱼的表情。想要挣开，腰却被箍住了，细瘦的腰肢拼命扭动也无法摆脱，只好把嘴埋在枕头里尖叫。床吱呀摇晃，她忽然想起门是没有隔音的。如果教官在听，如果弗丽达在听……子宫猛然抽搐，淫液被一股一股拧出来。她维持着跪趴的姿势，高潮了。

赫里斯塔忽然有一种尿床的羞耻，又有一种被无限容赦的幸福。她抱着尤弥尔的腿缓了一会儿，只觉得眼前一片乱闪的星星。缓过劲来，就跪行到尤弥尔身边。她平躺着，褐色头发洒在雪白的枕巾，下半张脸都是潮湿的水痕。赫里斯塔忽然没来由的感到饥饿，俯下身，献出了一个深深的吻。她很卖力地亲吻，卖力地揉捏尤弥尔的乳房。自己的乳也垂下来和她的画圈，贴紧。两对还没有发育成熟的乳房相互挤压，几乎扁掉溢出去。

“你弄痛我了。”尤弥尔哑着嗓子抱怨。

她抬头，海水颜色的眼睛看进对方的眼底。赫里斯塔从来都知道自己的眼神有多大杀伤力。她微笑着掐尤弥尔的乳首，说：“你刚才弄我的时候怎么没有想过惩罚的事？现在床单湿了。怎么办？”

吃痛的那个埋怨：“你又没有喊停。”然后拉着她的手摸自己的下身，眼睛带笑：“赫里斯塔，你不知道我比床单还要湿呢。”

后来赫里斯塔弄得尤弥尔也泄了。没办法，只好烧一壶开水泡茶浇在床铺上。后来收拾房间的人当然看穿了这点伎俩。他在这里做了数十年，知道这件事关乎连兹家的声誉，不可对外声张。

至于850年赫里斯塔・连兹在夏令营幽会的对象，或者说，希斯塔利亚・连兹一生的伴侣的名字，直到很多年后才公开。在那之前，两位的事也只是不为人知的秘辛而已。


End file.
